


destress

by kousanoes



Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [4]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, captain kimishita cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/pseuds/kousanoes
Summary: Kimishita's stressed for an upcoming qualifying game. Ooshiba drops by to bug him.
Relationships: Kimishita Atsushi & Ooshiba Kiichi, Kimishita Atsushi/Ooshiba Kiichi
Series: sportsfest fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	destress

**Author's Note:**

> prompt/thread [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3095907#cmt3095907).

Kimishita barely glances up when the shop’s doorbell chimes—everybody who would come at this time of day would know to interrupt him if it was urgent, and if it isn’t a regular, then, well. They can figure it out. 

He resumes hacking away at his math problem, punching in some numbers on his calculator to double-check his answer before moving onto the next question. 

OK. Done. That’s his math homework done, and even though he knows there isn’t a test for at least another two weeks, he opens his binder to see if there’s anything else for him to do.

The sound of footsteps heads towards him. A finger pokes his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Kiichi says. 

“Hey,” Kimishita echoes, then says, perhaps harsher than intended, “What’re you doing here?” 

Instead of answering, Kiichi looks around the store. He steps away for a moment, grabs a nearby stool, and drags it over next to Kimishita. Kiichi plops down on it. 

“You’re stressing,” he says. Well, no shit. It’s their nationals-qualifying game tomorrow, and if Kimishita—as captain, not just as their playmaker—fails to get them there this year… Simply put, it'd suck. 

“No, I’m not,” Kimishita retorts, simply to be contradictory. He tries again: “Why’re you here? You live pretty far.” 

Kiichi rolls his eyes. “I texted you,” he says, slowly, as if Kimishita is the idiot in the room. “You didn’t answer. Which means you’re probably in the shop doing math homework to keep your mind off something. But we both know you don’t have any tests coming up, but we  _ do  _ have a game tomorrow, so obviously you’re stressing. Ha, there.” He holds Kimishita’s gaze for a few seconds, then gives a pointed glance at the open math binder on the desk. 

“That doesn’t—” answer the question, Kimishita wants to say, but he knows getting an unwilling answer out of Kiichi is a pain, and it’s not really worth it, so he lets it go. “Fine. Yes, I’m stressed. What about it?” 

Kiichi jabs Kimishita’s calf with his toe. “Stop being stressed, duh. Thought you were smart.” 

Kimishita makes a sort of growling noise from the back of his throat. “You think that’s so easy, huh?” 

“We’re gonna make it,” Kiichi says, ignoring him. “We’re gonna win it—and then we’ll win everything after, too. I’ll score as many goals as they do, just you wait.”

He says it with such easy confidence that Kimishita finds himself having to believe him—just a little. He squashes down the flipping feeling in his stomach and knocks his ankle into Kiichi’s. “Score as many goals as them, huh? What happened to the rest of our team?” Even as he speaks, he can feel a smile tugging at his lips, and his words come out fonder than usual. 

Kiichi huffs out a laugh. “Fine; you and me, we’re enough to win.” Kimishita snorts—that’s not what he meant, even if it’s kinda nice of him—and Kiichi continues: “Great. C’mon, let’s go pass a ball around. I didn't come all this way just to cheer you up.” 

As Kiichi rises, Kimishita can’t resist teasing, “Now who’s stressed, huh?” 


End file.
